La broma infinita
by birdarangkun
Summary: Shikamaru&Temari Shikamaru, es decir Tutsi Tutsi, renuncia a su aburrida vida de soltero, cambiandola por una problematica vida de... compromiso! Conocerá las extrañas costumbres de la aldea oculta de la arena, y será victima de una broma infinita.
1. La aburrida vida de Shikamaru

La broma infinita

Primer capitulo

Shikamaru Nara se volvió a amarrar la colita, porque las últimas 4 veces le había quedado muy parada. Necesitaba algo más casual.

En realidad no encontraba ninguna razón lógica para justificar su extraño afán por lucir bien ese día.

O eso era, al menos, lo que trataba de pensar. Sabía a la perfección cuanto se estaba engañando a si mismo.

Era 22 de diciembre, y en la aldea de Konoha se llevaría a cabo un ostentoso almuerzo con los ninjas de la aldea oculta de la Arena., para celebrar algún asunto problemático.

Shikaku Nara abrió la puerta y se rió de su hijo, que se había pasado las ultimas 3 horas arreglándose para el almuerzo.

-Shikamaru, seré curioso… ¿Por qué estas tomándote la molestia de arreglarte para este almuerzo?

Shikamaru no respondió porque no tenía ningún tipo de respuesta preparada. Simplemente se encogió de hombros, se desabrocho el último botón de su polo y salió.

Caminó por delante de sus padres mientras escuchaba aterrado sus risitas y comentarios. Ellos creían que él no los escuchaba.

-Debe ser por esa Ino Yamanaka, siempre supe que había algo entre ellos.

-No, tonto. Debe ser por la hija de los Hyuuga. ¿No sería fantástico tener nietecitos con Byakugan?

-No. Que problemático. Eso del souke y el bouke…

Shikamaru caminó lo más rápido que podía sin parecer sospechoso. Casi estaba llegando al lugar del almuerzo cuando vio a Ino.

"Espero que no me haya visto" pensó Shikamaru, "si Ino decide caminar conmigo, mis padres se pondrán muy problemáticos."

-¡Hola Shikamaru!- chilló Ino unos segundos después de que este hubiera acabado de pensar.- ¡Sentémonos juntos durante el almuerzo!

Los señores Nara estallaron en carcajadas y se pusieron a canturrear.

-Eh… En realidad yo ya tengo con quien sentarme.

-¿Sí?

-Si.- respondió Shikamaru y empezó a alejarse discretamente.

-¿Con quien?

-…Mis padres.

Ino sonrió y entro al banquete sola. Inmediatamente corrió hacia donde estaba Sasuke y empezó a chillar.

Shikamaru meneó la cabeza pensando que la vida era una lata.

Los señores Nara se sentaron con los señores Yamanaka y los señores Akimichi, de modo que no quedó sitio para Shikamaru. El estaba mirando a su alrededor muy sorprendido, porque de un momento a otro todo el salón se había llenado de ninjas hambrientos. Quedaban tres sitios. Shikamaru se dirigió al que le apetecía más, entre Tenten y Chouji. Pero no había dado 4 pasos cuando Kiba se sentó ahí. Shikamaru se volvió a su segunda opción: entre Gai sensei y Asuma sensei. Mas cuando parpadeó, Kakashi sensei se había materializado en ese lugar.

La única opción que tenía, si quería comer, era ir a sentarse con los de la arena. Nunca le había sucedido nada tan problemático. El único lugar que quedaba era entre Temari y un ninja de la arena que no conocía.

"Bueno," pensó Shikamaru avanzando lentamente "Al menos voy a comer".

Se sentó en la silla y saludó a Temari con un cordial "Hola", y al otro ninja de la arena también. Pero antes de devolverle el saludo, Temari le señaló un punto atrás de el. Shikamaru volvió la cabeza y vio con horror a Gaara mirándolo con los brazos cruzados… amenazadoramente.

-¿E-Este es tu sitio?

Gaara asintió y Shikamaru quitó su trasero de la superficie de la silla, y se retiró humildemente.

Esperó afuera durante dos horas, siendo, por desgracia, no el único que se había quedado sin silla. Shino Aburame y Shikamaru mantuvieron una amena conversación de 3 palabras, dos de las cuales fueron citadas por el segundo.

Pasaron dos horas, o tres. Por suerte las nubes tenían formas particularmente agradables ese día. Los ninjas empezaron a salir y se congregaron en el patio.

Mientras la fiesta se desarrollaba, los aldeanos se servían sake y bailaban juntos. Shikamaru vio todo eso muy aburrido y caminó al bosque como si fuera un tipo muy siniestro. Luego de tropezarse un par de veces, vislumbró a una persona vomitando apoyada en un árbol.

-¿Temari?

La chica dijo algo demasiado incomprensible y continuó vomitando.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Shikamaru.

-La comida… tenía guisantes. Soy alérgica…- farfulló ella.

-¿Cuánto sake tomaste?- la cortó él.

-Bueno…- se rió- casi nada…

Temari se tambaleó y se sujetó de Shikamaru, y casualmente lo tiró al piso. Cabe mencionar que "el piso" es el mismo lugar en el cual habían caído los desperdicios estomacales de Temari.

Shikamaru se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos, ordenando sus pensamientos. Si, ahora estaba embarrado. No, no había sido adrede (aparentemente).

Temari se dedicó a reírse de él mientras se iba recostando, hasta que se quedó dormida y olorosa contra el árbol.

Shikamaru, que la había estado escuchando reírse sentado, se levantó, sacudió lo que pudo y se puso en marcha de vuelta a casa. Estaba saliendo del bosque cuando, como si obedeciera una orden, giró sobre sus talones y volvió donde Temari.

Ella seguía echada al pie del árbol. Shikamaru pensó durante un momento en llamar a Kankurou o a Gaara… pero le dio pavor, así que decidió arrastrar a Temari hasta la entrada del bosque. Empezó a jalarla pero las manos de Temari estaban resbalosas. Luego se puso detrás de ella y trató de rodarla como si fuera un barril. De todos modos el no tenía ningún tipo de obligación para con ella. ¿O sí la tenía?

La conciencia lo acosó y Shikamaru cargó a Temari hasta la entrada del bosque, donde la dejó apoyada contra un árbol, y se marchó caminando.

Shikaku Nara, el padre de Shikamaru, estaba regando plantas en el invernadero cuando vio como la silueta de su hijo iba y venia por el camino de la casa, mirando a todos lados, como si comprobara que no había testigos.

Shikamaru rodó un bulto sigilosamente hasta la puerta y entró, volteando la cabeza varias veces para comprobar que nadie lo había visto.

Shikaku entró a la casa y siguió la senda apestosa que había dejado Shikamaru.

"No creí que mi propio hijo tomara sake hasta vomitar…"pensó. Luego vio cómo su hijo rodaba un cadáver hacia su cuarto. "¡OH POR DIOS¡MI HIJO ES UN ASESINO!"

Miró por una rendija y vio a Shikamaru traerle agua al cadáver. Era una mujer rubia, con la bandana de la aldea oculta de la Arena. La mujer se incorporó, tomó unos sorbos de agua, soltó una risotada, sujetó la cabeza de Shikamaru y le besó la punta de la nariz.

Shikaku trajo a su mujer y ambos se sentaron a espiar a su hijo con la chica de la arena borracha.

-Temari… tienes que tomar agua y dormirte.

-Shikamaru. Tu verdadero nombre es Tutsi-Tutsi¿Sabías?

-Por favor duérmete.

Temari se rió estridentemente y se puso de pie tambaleándose. Caminó hacia una mesita pero no había llegado cuando empezó a dar pasos en círculos hasta caer al piso de nuevo.

-¡AY! Me rompí- exclamó, y volvió a reírse.

-¿Sabes? Si no te callas, dormirás en la calle.

-No te atreverías.- dijo ella repentinamente seria.

-¿Eso crees?

Temari besó a Shikamaru (los padres de este se emocionaron).

Él había cerrado los ojos, y cuando Temari se separó de él, los abrió algo confundido.

-¿Ves? No te atreves.- Ya no parecía muy bebida. Entornó los ojos, e iba a seguir hablando cuando vio que la cara de Shikamaru estaba alarmantemente cerca de la suya. Sus manos estaban en la posición de pensar (aunque ella esperaba algo más apasionado, no le importó), y todo su cuerpo estaba inclinado hacia delante.

-Ya, ya, suficiente.-lo cortó ella.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Shikamaru no respondió de inmediato. Pero cuando lo hizo, dijo:

-…No sé.

-¿¡COMO QUE NO SABES?!- masculló ella de manera bastante audible.

-Si sé.

-Dime por qué. Acaso…-lo miró con malicia antes de decir lo siguiente:-¿Habrías hecho lo mismo si yo fuera Hinata Hyuuga?

Shikamaru elevó los ojos al cielo raso y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué tal Ino Yamanaka?

Sintió que se ponía un poco rosado porque esas preguntas eran muy complicadas para responder. Por lo tanto negó nuevamente con la cabeza. Ya podía ver a dónde quería llegar Temari.

-¿Y Sakura Haruno?

-No… ¿A qué quieres llegar con estas preguntas tan problemáticas?

-A nada…- dijo Temari, y le lanzó una significativa mirada a su interlocutor.

Shikamaru guardó silencio, expectante, y pasados unos segundos, dijo: Bueno, entonces voy a dormir.

-Eres un marica.

-¿¡Qué?!

Shikamaru debatió mentalmente consigo mismo y luego de un silencio largo e incomodo, se dispuso a decir algo, pero se acobardó y se movió en dirección a la puerta.

-Marica- repitió Temari.

Shikamaru se detuvo, suspiró y dijo:

-Tú eres especial.

Ella sonrió durante un instante y luego volvió a mirar a Shikamaru, atenta.

"¿Acaso no está satisfecha¡Eso era lo que quería!" pensó la señora Nara.

Temari puso las manos sobre las rodillas y frunció los labios. Shikamaru puso una almohada sobre el futón.

-¿¡Y¿¡Qué sigue!?

-Eh… ¿Nos besamos de nuevo?

-¡NO¡A VER¡PIENSA¿Qué sigue?

Shikamaru alzó los ojos nuevamente y suspiró.

-Ah… ya… Quieres que seamos novios¿No?

Temari le tiró una pantufla.

-¿No es eso?

-Sí, Tutsi.

Shikamaru la miró preocupado.

-¿Tutsi? Sí.

-¡Ah! Bueno, buenas noches. Te quiero.- se despidió Shikamaru

-Ya chau.

La mañana estaba estupenda, y el sol clareaba. Los pajaritos cantaban y Shikamaru parloteaba mientras preparaba alegremente su desayuno. Le gustaba desayunar cuando aun no se había hecho la colita.

-Buenos días, señora Nara- saludó Temari cuando entró a la cocina.

-Hola Temari.

-¡Tutsi-Tutsi!- exclamó ella sorprendida- te confundí con tu madre.

-No me llames así.- dijo él y se amarró la colita. Por alguna razón, nunca le salía bien a la primera, por lo que tenía que seguir intentando unas cuantas veces hasta que le quedaba perfecta. Maldijo su suerte porque no le salía de una sola vez, sino que siempre tenía que volverla a hacer un par de vergonzosas veces más.

-Tutsi¿que vas a hacer hoy?- preguntó Temari.

Shikamaru experimentó un extrañó ataque al ojo porque al parecer su organismo también rechazaba que lo llamaran "Tutsi-Tutsi".

-N…Nada.-murmuró al final de su ataque al ojo.

-Oh… ¿Y por qué no anunciamos nuestro romance?

-Sabes… va a ser problemático. ¿Por qué no esperamos a que sea el día propicio y lo consultamos con los astros?

-Marica


	2. El amor en la primavera de la vida

Segundo Capítulo

Temari hizo a Shikamaru caminar por la calle (a rastras) mientras le preguntaba:

-¿Hay alguien a quien quieras anunciárselo en especial?-Shikamaru no quería responder y se quedó en completo silencio.- ¡Tutsi¡Te estoy hablando!

-…A Chouji.

-Entonces vamos a su casa.

-Pero no creo que le interese… mejor no le decimos.-tragó saliva- Ni a el ni a nadie.

Por desgracia Chouji los encontró y apareció diciendo:

-¿Me llamaban?

Shikamaru tuvo impulsos de decirle a su mejor amigo "No, no te llamábamos", pero antes de que se hubiera decidido a abrir la boca, su novia había empezado a narrar su reciente historia de amor.

-¡Oh, es realmente conmovedor!- dijo Chouji al cabo de media hora de Temari hablando- ¿Por qué no vamos a celebrarlo con una parrilla coreana?

-Creo que no es tan buena idea, Chouji…- dijo Shikamaru con voz cansada.- ¿No quieres jugar al shougi?

-Dile a Asuma sensei.- descartó Chouji, y entró a una tienda.

-¿Tu quieres jugar al shougi?- le preguntó a Temari. No podía creer que su mejor amigo no le hubiera hecho caso.

-Bueno… no.- respondió ella. -¡Mira, es Shino Aburame!

-Oh. No.

Shino venía caminando con una cama de perro en la mano. Ese era un hecho muy extraño, porque hasta donde todos nosotros, fans mortales de Naruto sabíamos, Shino está ligado con los insectos. Entonces Kiba vino corriendo y gritó:

-¡UHHHHHH TEMARI Y SHIKAMARU JUNTOS PARA VARIAR!

Temari se puso pálida y retrocedió unos pasos, porque Kiba y su perro, Akamaru, venían corriendo agresivamente sin intenciones de aminorar su marcha.

-Kiba, detente. Sí es lo que piensas. Temari y yo…- Shikamaru sintió que sus glóbulos rojos se congregaban en su cara y sus orejas, y luego se ponía un poco morado, y luego azul…

-Alguien llame a un ninja médico, Shikamaru se va a desmayar.

-No, no… estoy bien. Solo que esto de anunciar… es muy problemático.

-Bueno el punto es que nosotros somos novios desde ayer en la noche. ¿Nos pueden ayudar a difundirlo por la ciudad?- dijo Temari, y se llevó a Shikamaru a rastras.

-¡Claro que los ayudaremos!- exclamó Kiba desde lo lejos. Shino giró sobre sus talones y se fue, luego de entregarle la cama de perro a Kiba.

Shikamaru caminó bajo el sol, pensando en su desafortunada vida llena de problemas menores pero problemáticos.

-¿No quieres comer algo?- invitó Shikamaru

-Para de ser tan marica- dijo Temari por toda respuesta

-¡Oye¡Yo solo pensaba que tal vez querías comer, como te está sonando tanto la barriga…!

A un lado de la calle, pudieron vislumbrar a dos cuerpos verdes en una mesa, comiendo.

-Mira, Lee. El amor en la primavera de la vida floreciendo por los alrededores- dijo la voz de Gai sensei.

-Gai sensei, ellos son Shikamaru Nara y Temari de la Arena. Eso no es más que compañerismo.

-No, Lee- dijo Temari- Esto que ves… ¡Es amor!

-¿Amor?- preguntó Lee. – Qué sentimiento tan juvenil¿No lo cree, Gai Sensei?

Gai sensei se apasionó, como solía sucederle a él cada día de su vida, se paró sobre la mesa y entonó la siguiente canción, chasqueando los dedos para darse ritmo:

El mundo esta en technicolor

Mientras dura la primavera

Se huele un rico olor

Pues esta es vez primera

Que a mi llega el amor

Entonces llegó Neji y preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estamos cantando una canción sobre el amor- respondió Lee- ¿Puedo continuar yo, Gai sensei?

-Claro, Lee- respondió este.

Rock Lee se subió a un andamio y continuó con la canción:

El amor hace girar la tierra

Siempre protege a quienes amas

Pues sin amor hay guerra

Y tu corazón arde en llamas

-¡Bravo, Lee!- exclamó Gai sensei con lágrimas en los ojos. Su alumno lo miró y le mostró ambos pulgares, en señal de que todo iba bien. Neji subió al andamio (luego de haber debatido mentalmente acerca de su imagen social), y cantó:

Nadie escapa de este sentimiento

Todos estamos destinados

La persona que esta en tus pensamientos

Debe saberlo, aun si eres rechazado

Temari y Shikamaru subieron al andamio tomados de las manos (en realidad el segundo no sabía lo que hacía) y entonaron el clímax de la melodía:

El amor también causa problemas

Pero no difundas estas penas

Solo súbete al carruaje

A tu corazón dale un masaje

De cariño y romance

Deja que tu vida dance

Al son de la melodía del amor

Gai sensei, Rock Lee y Neji los vitorearon todo el camino mientras se iban, hasta que desaparecieron en la distancia.

-¿Sabes? Deberías darme un regalo, Tutsi

Shikamaru sintió como si se llevaran sus liguitas para hacerse las colitas.

-¿Qué tipo de regalo?- preguntó, suspirando

-No lo se¿A caso nunca antes habías tenido una novia?

-Es obvio- dijo él por toda respuesta.

-Bueno, unas flores o chocolates no estarían mal.- sugirió Temari.

Shikamaru decidió ir a la tienda de su buena amiga Ino a comprar las flores. En el camino, le preguntó a Temari qué tipo de flores le gustaban.

-Las bonitas.

"Algo me dice que ella no sabe nada de flores. Le preguntaré a Ino qué flores debo llevar" pensó Shikamaru, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían llegado frente a la florería.

Entraron y sonó la campanilla. Ino estaba leyendo una revista y levantó la vista como si fuera a ver si estaba lloviendo.

-¡Shikamaru!- exclamó al verlo- ¡Y la chica de la arena¡Bienvenidos!

-Ino, te presento a Temari.

Temari se inclinó y dijo con voz cómplice, señalándose a si misma y a Shikamaru:

-Somos novios desde ayer en la noche.

Mientras las chicas charlaban sobre el amor color de rosa, Shikamaru atravesaba las duras y las maduras para encontrar flores apropiadas.

Habían varios colores: blanco, rojo, rosado, anaranjado, celeste, violeta (sospechó que estas dos últimas eran teñidas), amarillo, melón, y verde claro. Entonces empezó la psicosis. Necesitaba flores perfectas.

Analizó la vestimenta de su novia, para ver si así descubría su color favorito.

"Ser novio de Lee o de Naruto habría sido menos problemático." Pensó Shikamaru, al notar con horror que Temari tenía un vestido negro con una cinta roja alrededor de la cintura. Tal vez necesitaba pensar un poco más. Su mente voló hasta la batalla del examen chunnin que habían tenido, y recordó que si uno llegaba a ver los tres puntos morados del abanico, tendría muchos problemas. Los puntos morados del abanico. Necesitaba una flor morada. Miró las flores violetas, tomó varias y se las dio a Ino para que las contara y se las cobrara. Ino las contó rápidamente y le pidió a su compañero de equipo una cifra astral. Shikamaru quitó la mitad de las flores y miró a Ino como preguntándole¿Y ahora¿Cuánto cuestan?

Dado que era pagable, Shikamaru se las llevó y se las dio a Temari.

Ella lo miró inexpresiva.

-De nada – dijo Shikamaru.

-Marica. Odio el violeta.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- dijo él- Pero si los puntos de tu abanico son…

-Morados.- Completó Temari.


	3. La aldea oculta de la arena

Tercer capítulo

Se estaba poniendo el sol, y a Shikamaru le dolían las tripas pero no se atrevía a decirle a Temari que pararan para comer algo, por dos razones:

-Tenía miedo de su reacción, luego de haberle comprado una flor morada

-Tenía miedo de que lo volviera a llamar marica.

Caminaron sin tomarse de la mano por la aldea de Konoha y de pronto un ruido sorprendente asustó a Temari.

-GROOOOOOOKLLLLRRR- el estómago de Shikamaru.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a comer?- preguntó Temari, luego de unos segundos de pánico.

-Sería hermoso- respondió Shikamaru sujetándose la barriga avergonzado.

-Bueno, yo también. Comamos.

-Ya.

Siguieron caminando en línea recta hasta que Shikamaru no pudo aguantar más su hambre y dijo con voz débil: "Comida… ¿No íbamos a comer?"

-Que marica eres. Todo el tiempo te quejas.

-Perdón.- se disculpó Shikamaru- Es que nunca en mi vida había tenido tanta hambre.

- "Es que nunca en mi vida había tenido tanta hambre"- repitió Temari con voz infantil. Shikamaru la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y le dio la mano.

-Si quieres yo preparo la comida.

-De acuerdo.- accedió Temari con voz dulce.

Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que Temari cedía más fácilmente si de por medio la persuadía con cariño.

"Todo lo que necesita es cariño" pensó.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a la aldea oculta de la arena?- dijo Temari titubeante.- Así podré presentarte a mis hermanos y al kazekage.

-Bueno, sería un placer- contestó Shikamaru cínicamente- pero ya los conozco…- Temari le lanzó una mirada asesina, y Shikamaru agregó con voz temblorosa- …Pero sería fantástico conocernos mejor.

-Oh, de acuerdo. Pero ya va a ser de noche, así que partiremos a la aldea oculta de la arena sin comer.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" gritó Shikamaru mentalmente, pero no dijo nada.

Caminaron bajo la luz de las estrellas durante varias horas, y sus barrigas sonaban y en distintas partes del camino hasta tenían eco.

-Tengo hambre.- dijo Temari cuando estaban a mitad del camino, en medio de la nada.- Quiero un pastelillo.

-No hay pastelillos.

-¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?!

-Yo también tengo hambre, pero no hay nada por aquí.- explicó Shikamaru.

Temari se quedó en silencio, con lágrimas en los ojos. Siguieron caminando, y ella sollozó y su barriga sonó casi al mismo tiempo.

-Comida… Comida… Comida…- murmuraron con voz cansada. Caminaron toda la noche y vieron el amanecer con lágrimas en los ojos, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que el sol no traía comida.

Entonces, cuando todo se veía del más obvio color de hormiga, vieron a lo lejos un restaurante de comida italiana. Temari tomó a su novio de la mano y corrieron juntos por el terreno, y se lanzaron al restaurante, esperando verse rodeados de tallarines y albóndigas en u abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Aterrizaron sobre la arena con un golpe seco.

-¿Comida?

-…Era… mentira.- dijo Shikamaru con voz débil.- Era un espejismo.

-Estamos cerca de mi casa… Bienvenido a la aldea oculta de la arena- murmuró Temari sobándose el trasero, el cual le dolía por el impacto del golpe. De pronto una mística niebla se desvaneció, dejando ver una hermosa ciudad. Caminaron de la mano hasta llegar a un edificio enorme, donde Temari entró diciendo:- Esta es mi casa.

-Oh.

Oyeron un ruido en las escaleras, y de un momento a otro, Kankurou y Gaara habían aparecido en la escena.

-Hola Temari- dijo el hermano menor con voz tranquila, y saludó a Shikamaru:- Hola peste.

-Hola.

-¿Ya habéis desayunado?- inquirió Kankurou.

-No.- respondieron los enamorados al unísono.

-¿Quieres que te haga el desayuno, Temari?- Kankurou sonreía benévolamente.

-Sí, por favor. Pero Shikamaru tiene que hacer el suyo por su cuenta.

Todos se dirigieron a la cocina, Temari y Gaara se sentaron a la mesa, mientras Kankurou y Shikamaru preparaban los desayunos. Shikamaru seguía todos los pasos de Kankurou al pie de la letra.

-Tenemos que hacerle la prueba, Temari.- murmuró Gaara.

-Lo se. Díselo a Kankurou y al Kazekage.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la cocina, Kankurou batía la crema de hongos lentamente, porque estaba muy espesa. La de Shikamaru en cambio estaba tan aguada que le dio cierta pena batirla.

-Te ha quedado aguada- observó Kankurou, y Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

-Es la primera vez que la hago.

Kankurou soltó una risita despectiva, y un enigmático "Exactamente", con voz burlona. Llevaron la comida a la mesa, y los hermanos de Temari se retiraron.

-Te quedó aguada.- calificó Temari al ver la crema de hongos de su novio.

-Es la primera vez que…- repitió Shikamaru, pero fue interrumpido por las estridentes risas de Temari y otros ninjas que estaban ocultos en la cocina.-¿¡Qué tiene de gracioso?!

-En mi aldea, la primera vez que preparas crema de hongos, si te sale aguada, significa que eres marica.

-¿¡QUÉ?!

-Bueno, no te preocupes- logró decir Temari entre sus propias carcajadas.- Vamos a la sala.

Se levantaron, y fueron a la sala. Shikamaru se sentía ridículo pero de todos modos se terminó su crema.

Se sentó en el sillón y Temari se sentó en sus piernas.

-¿Qué haces?

-Me siento en tus piernas.- dijo, y se acurrucó. Poco a poco, su respiración se volvió más acompasada, y en un momento se quedó profundamente dormida.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos.

-Tú debes ser Nara Shikamaru, de la aldea de Konoha.- dijo una voz intensamente glacial.- Temari me ha hablado mucho de ti.


	4. La broma empieza

Cuarto capítulo

El kazekage lo miraba con las cejas un tanto crispadas, lo cual le daba una imagen verdaderamente terrorífica.

Shikamaru trató de despertar a su novia moviendo las piernas ligeramente, pero esta estaba en su media noche. Entonces, para que todo pareciera más natural, empezó a rascarle la cabeza.

Un silencio acuchillante se cernía sobre la sala. El kazekage los miraba expectante. Shikamaru empezó a desesperarse y pensó que si alguien no venía a hacer malabares con kunais en ese instante, se moriría.

Temari abrió los ojos lentamente a la vez que bostezaba. Se levantó y de pronto la voz del kazekage volvió a retumbar en los oídos de los novios:

-¿Qué tal es?- y, sin previo aviso, se sentó en las piernas de Shikamaru.

-Es genial. Incluso canta.- respondió Temari

El kazekage se volvió para mirar a su nuevo sillón (Shikamaru), como esperando que cante.

-¿Vas a cantar o no?- preguntó

Shikamaru, abrumado por el peso del kazekage y además algo asustado frente al hecho de verse obligado a cantar como una silla parlante, se quedó en silencio.

-¿Vas a cantar?- repitió el kazekage.

Entonces la silla parlante (Shikamaru) entonó una melodía. El kazekage alzó una ceja y luego sonrió complacido. Luego de unos segundos se puso a bailar sentado sobre Shikamaru.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, el kazekage se retiró y se quedaron solos de nuevo. Era un silencio liviano, que no necesitaba en absoluto ser llenado con palabras mundanas. Aun así, Temari lo rajó diciendo:

-¿Sabes, Tutsi? En mi aldea los hombres de verdad no usan pantalones.

-¿Porqué?

-Es considerada vestimenta de maricas. Los verdaderos hombres usan faldas como las de tu amigo Neji Hyuga.

-Bueno, no me importa. En mi aldea los pantalones son considerados una prenda masculina.- descartó Shikamaru.

-Pero no estamos en Konoha, y además, hoy anunciaremos nuestro compromiso a la aldea oculta de la arena. Necesitas verte varonil. ¿Qué pensará mi gente de verme con un tipo de sexualidad dudosa¡Al menos ponte las faldas por mí!

Shikamaru lo meditó unos segundos. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, el kazekage usaba una falda muy larga. Pero Gaara y Kankurou seguían usando pantalones. ¿No sería algún tipo de broma?

-Tus hermanos si usan pantalones.- mencionó Shikamaru.

-Bueno, acaban de llegar de una misión en el País de la Oruga. Ahí es un insulto ir con faldas.

Era muy difícil de creer, pero ¿Qué ganaba Temari mintiéndole?

-Bueno, supongo que usaré la falda.

-Le diré a Gaara que te ayude.- dijo Temari, y llamó:- ¡GAARA!

Un instante después, el ninja había aparecido vistiendo una larga falda a cuadros violetas y morados. Tenía puesto un polo lila con bobos en las mangas y en el cuello.

-¿Podrías vestir a Shikamaru como es debido?- preguntó Temari.

-Claro- respondió su hermano con voz suave, y miró al novio de su hermana con una expresión fulminante. Subieron las escaleras y entraron al cuarto de vestir. Era una estancia iluminada, con maniquíes masculinos y femeninos al lado de cada columna. Gaara abrió una gaveta y sacó seis polos y abrió un armario y sacó seis faldas.

-Vamos a ver cuál te queda mejor.- murmuró Gaara, vistiendo seis maniquíes con los diferentes atuendos. Luego hizo que Shikamaru se paseara de un lado a otro para que decidiera qué atuendo se pondría.

Shikamaru se sentía bastante afeminado, decidiendo entre falda y falda. Se dio cuenta de que todas tenían algo violeta y eran mas o menos 5 tallas menos que Shikamaru. Además, todos los polos eran pequeños y tenían bobos.

-¿No crees que esa ropa es… un poquito pequeña para mí?

-Bueno,- explicó Gaara- Lo que pasa es que no te puedo dar mi ropa ni la de Kankurou porque es especial para los hijos de kazekage en estos tiempos. Estas son las cosas que ya no usamos porque nos quedan chicas y porque ya no somos reconocidos con ellas.

-Ya veo… atuendos de segunda mano.

Shikamaru eligió una falda a cuadros violetas, celestes y blancos, tableada y bastante corta (por lo que era pequeña), y un polo blanco con bobos y nubes bordadas en punto cruz.

Gaara salió de la habitación para que Shikamaru se vistiera. Unos minutos más tarde, cuando el invitado bajó, Temari, Kankurou, Gaara, el kazekage y una amiga de Temari estaban esperándolo en la sala.

La falda le quedaba como una minifalda. El polito casi como un top. Shikamaru jamás había tenido un aspecto más indecente en toda su vida.

-Ah… te ves tan masculino…- dijo Temari con aire enamorado.

-¡Se ve como todo un macho!- exclamó la amiga de Temari.

Shikamaru suspiró con tranquilidad, y se sentó en un sillón.

-¡No seas malcriado, junta las piernas!- profirió el kazekage- ¡Se te ve toda la ropa interior!

Shikamaru se sonrojó y juntó las piernas como toda una damisela.

Temari, Gaara y Kankurou se miraron sospechosamente, pero sin revelarle a Shikamaru que eso era solo el principio de una broma infinita.


	5. Shikamaru se resiente

Capítulo 5

El Kazekage se levantó del sillón y se disculpó murmurando que necesitaba atender ciertos asuntos. La amiga de Temari farfulló que se estaba haciendo tarde y que mejor se iba a su casa. Shikamaru vio como desertaban y se quedaba con Temari y sus hermanos.

Kankurou ahora llevaba una falda negra y larga, y Gaara vestía una roja con aplicaciones en tonos cremas.

"Así que de verdad usan faldas" pensó el joven Nara. El marionetista estaba sentado en un sillón al lado derecho de la sala y Gaara estaba en uno a otro lado de la sala. Temari estaba a su lado, con aire pensativo.

Shikamaru se dejó llevar por el zumbante vacío auditivo, y de vez en cuando volteaba la cabeza y miraba a los ninjas de la arena. Y en una de esas ojeadas, vislumbró incrédulo un guiño por parte de Kankurou. Confundido, miró a Gaara, y este se agazapó sobre el asiento emitiendo gruñidos salvajes. Se inquietó y miró a Temari, esperando que impartiera orden. Pero esta parecía no haber notado nada.

Se quedó tranquilo y volvió a hacer su ronda de ojeadas. Esta vez estaba claro: Kankurou le había guiñado el ojo con una sonrisa de manera deliberada. Shikamaru, para no parecer demasiado muermo, le devolvió el guiño antes de pasar a mirar a Gaara, el cual rugió y dijo en voz demoníaca: "SHUKAKU". Shikamaru miró a Temari, la cual se estaba mirando las uñas calmadamente, y mientras tanto Kankurou cruzó las piernas y se levantó la falda hasta la rodilla, con una sonrisa que pretendía inspirar lujuria- Shikamaru tuvo que apartar la vista para no vomitar la sopa de hongos- y Gaara se movía como un poseído en torno al brazo del sillón, y cuando Shikamaru se dignó a mirarlo, Gaara se puso de pie sobre el sillón y se dispuso a saltar hacia Shikamaru. Entonces, el ninja de Konoha miró a Temari alarmado, y como esta seguía mirándose las uñas, decidió decir algo:

-Esto… Temari…

-¿Sí?- levantó la vista con gesto angelical

-…Tus hermanos…- susurró- …se están comportando de un modo muy extraño.

-¿En serio?- preguntó ella y los miró atentamente. Y los chicos la miraron sorprendidos, como diciéndole "¿Qué me miras?"- Yo no les veo nada raros. Están un poco tranquilos, pero nada fuera de lo normal, Tutsi.

-Bueno.- aceptó Shikamaru. Observó a Temari con los ojos más cariñosos del mundo durante unos momentos, y luego volteó a ver a Kankurou, que se mordió el labio y pestañó de manera sugerente varias veces. Shikamaru tardó una fracción de segundo en darse cuenta de que el marionetista alargaba los brazos y arañaba en el aire, queriendo tocarle el pecho a Shikamaru. Gaara por su parte se daba porrazos contra los brazos del sillón gritando:

-Nunca escaparás…- con voz satánica

-Ayuda… Shikaku me está poseyendo…- con su voz normal, pero en tono de desesperación, y de un momento a otro se acercó reptando al ninja de Konoha, que chilló, y ambos hermanos volvieron a sus lugares muy tranquilos. Temari levantó la vista con expresión aburrida y dijo:

-¿Qué pasó, Tutsi?

-Pues…- respondió este con voz nerviosa- …Gaara estaba luchando internamente con Shukaku,…- y exclamó incrédulamente:- ¡Y Kankurou está… está… coqueteando conmigo, Temari!

-¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar, Shikamaru Nara de la aldea de Konoha?

-¡Que calmes a tus hermanos, que fingen estar muy tranquilitos pero solo cuando tu miras!

-¡Marica! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que no me daría cuenta de que están haciendo cosas raras?

-¡Pues tú también eres parte del complot!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-Shikamaru…- maulló Kankurou suavemente, y cuando éste volteó para hablarle, el ninja marionetista tenía un dedo en la boca, y su otra mano recorría sus piernas, cuan largas eran.

-¿¡Ves a lo que me refiero!?- exclamó Shikamaru a Temari, y cuando ella volteó a ver, Kankurou se había sentado como una persona normal, acción que le tomó una fracción de segundo.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres- respondió Temari aburrida, aunque de fondo estaban los chillidos de poseído de su hermano Gaara.

Gaara reptó por el brazo del sillón, amenazando a Shikamaru con uñas y dientes, hasta que el ninja gritó, y Temari volteó a verlos, dejando a Gaara sin tiempo para volver a su asiento.

-¡¿Ves!?- Shikamaru estaba agazapado contra un brazo de Temari.

-Por Dios, solamente quería servirle unos chocolates.- dijo Gaara, aunque no tenía chocolates.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ni siquiera tiene chocolates, Temari!

-Ay… qué caprichoso eres, Tutsi. Gaara solamente estaba tratando de hacer un gesto de bondad.

Shikamaru se resintió y se puso de pie bruscamente. Kankurou, que no había comprendido que debían menguar la broma, volvió a maullar sensualmente pero el resultado fue que Shikamaru apretó el paso y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Tal vez nos pasamos.- comentó Gaara en cuanto se quedaron solos.- Búscalo, Temari.

Esta se dirigió a la puerta lanzando una mirada de aprensión hacia sus hermanos.

-¡TUTS…SHIKAMARU!

Nadie respondió. Temari se dio media vuelta para volver a la estancia de la que acababa de salir, pero escuchó unos cuchicheos:

-…Y Mister Sprinkles pegado a él…-una risotada por parte de Gaara.

Temari abrió la puerta esperando sorprenderlos, pero cuando los vio estaban muy serios y sin hablar en los sillones. Temari se preguntó alarmada si la broma también se tornaría contra ella, y miró a sus hermanos inquisitivamente. Estaba a punto de hablar, cuando alguien tocó suavemente la puerta. La ninja la entreabrió y vio a su flamante novio con el ceño fruncido, que quería entrar de nuevo. Cuando pasó a su lado, dijo dolido:

-Pensé que ibas a buscarme o algo…


	6. Shikamaru se pierde

Sexto Capítulo

Temari pudo casi tantear el límite de la paciencia de Shikamaru.

Ahora, él tenía una expresión demasiado seria, demasiado cansada, y se dio cuenta de que si no dejaba atrás esas bromas, Shikamaru explotaría.

Entonces, decidió abortar el plan que tenía con sus hermanos. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, ahora que Shikamaru estaba ahí. Trató de hacerle señas a Kankuro, y luego a Gaara, pero ninguno parecía comprender.

-Kan… Ku… Ro- susurraba ella lo más bajo que podía:- Ya… no… hay… bro… ma.

-¿Qué?- dijo Kankuro en un tono unos decibeles más alto que el normal.

Temari se calló de repente, para que nadie mas, es decir Shikamaru, prestara atención a lo que trataba de decirle a su hermano.

-No hay broma…- farfulló Temari cuando creyó que nadie la escuchaba.

-¿Qué dices?- exclamó Kankurou

-Que… ya… no… hay…- repitió Temari en tono cansino, pero fue interrumpida por su hermano Gaara:

-Prometiste que la seguirías hasta el final.

Temari evitó mirar a Shikamaru al tiempo que decía:

-Pero ya no es gracioso.- respondió ella aun en voz baja.

Shikamaru la miró de soslayo con frialdad, y Temari sintió un escalofrío, sabía lo que su novio iba a hacer a continuación…

Levantarse, y decir en la puerta antes de irse:

-Arregla tus problemas de familia, Temari.

Los tres ninjas de la arena se quedaron petrificados durante unos segundos, mas los dos varones se recuperaron rápidamente para seguir con su broma. Desgraciadamente, Temari había entrado en un estado de pánico astral y solamente podía mover sus ojos.

-Sabes que la vamos a seguir hasta el final, y ahora creo que tu estás fuera.- determinó Kankuro, y agregó:- Supongo que para sorprenderte no podremos seguir con el plan que tu conocías. Qué fastidio, a planear nuevas cosas, ¿No Gaara?

Los ojos de su hermana se desplazaron lentamente hacia él. Su boca abierta se transformó en una mueca maniática. Sin previo aviso, Temari salió de su estupor y empezó a azotar a sus hermanos con su abanico, chillando:

-¡Paren la broma!

-¡No!- respondían ellos.

Afuera de la habitación, Shikamaru escuchaba asustado. Se le ocurrió que lo mejor que podía hacer era subir al techo a mirar las nubes.

Subió las escaleras lentamente, y se perdió de vista.

Unos minutos y unos aullidos de dolor más tarde, los tres hermanos salieron del cuarto, dos de ellos magullados y sobándose y la tercera con aire ganador. Temari llamó a Shikamaru, para explicarle todo, pero este no acudió.

Temari volvió a llamar sin hacerle caso a una difusa alerta de pánico en su interior. Shikamaru no acudió. Entonces subió al cuarto donde él dormía y no encontró a nadie.

"Tal vez le dio hambre"- pensó, y se encaminó a la cocina, donde había un pan abierto y el plato con jamón estaba destapado.

"Debe haberse preparado un sándwich y luego seguro se fue a otra parte…"

Subió a la sala de juegos y tampoco lo encontró. "Qué extraño…"

Sus hermanos se preguntaban por qué su hermana iba de cuarto en cuarto gruñendo. Al final, cuando había visitado todos los cuartos de la casa, se volvió hacia Kankuro y Gaara y les pidió que lo buscaran por la aldea, mientras ella veía qué podía hacer.

Sus hermanos salieron y Temari sacó una botella blanca del almacén, y tomó un trago.

Gaara y Kankuro caminaban por la aldea, preguntando por un ninja mariquita de Konoha que había llegado con su hermana. Todos los aldeanos los esquivaban y al final, como a las ocho de la noche, cuando habían dado la vuelta a la aldea dos veces, los aldeanos les empezaron a tirar tomates a discreción.

Kankuro casi no se podía mover dados los kilos de tomates y distintas ensaladas que yacían sobre él, y Gaara tampoco porque el jugo de tomates había mojado su arena y se le hacía demasiado difícil hacer nada por si mismo.

-¡Malditos aldeanos!- maldijo Kankuro sacándose una cáscara de tomate que estaba pegada a su nalga, mientras caminaban a su casa a las 12 de la noche. Como no podían tocar el timbre, tuvieron que esperar un par de horas más para que se evaporara el jugo de tomate y así Gaara pudiera abrir la puerta usando la técnica secreta de abrir puertas.

Entraron a la casa sigilosamente, y aunque no habían hecho ruido alguno, alguien prendió la luz. Era Temari. Pero su pelo estaba alborotado y sus ojos parecían tener una curva maniática.

-¿Lo encontraron?- preguntó en un escalofriante susurro.

-Bueno… No.- dijo Kankuro tras unos minutos de titubeo constante.

Instantáneamente, Gaara hizo un escudo de arena, que sintió el impacto de las patadas de Temari.

-¡Lo he buscado por TODA LA CASA Y AUN NO LO ENCUENTRO!- aulló desesperada.- ¡Si es una broma, la pagarán muy caro!

-¡Pero Temari, no es una broma!- farfulló Gaara.- ¡De verdad no sabemos donde está!

-¡Tal vez se fue a su aldea!

-¡No, porque mande un pergamino y me han dicho que no se ha reportado ahí!- susurró Temari conmocionada.

-¡Entonces se ha convertido en un fugitivo de la ley!- concluyó Kankuro.

Sin previo aviso, la luz se apagó, y Gaara pudo dejar de ver junto a su hermano, la cara roja de ira de Temari.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, hasta que escucharon unos golpeteos frenéticos afuera.

Los tres hermanos dirigieron sus pupilas a la puerta, aunque no veían absolutamente nada. Los tres tragaron saliva, y Temari dijo con una voz que pretendía ocultar el susto:

-¿Quién es?

Nadie respondió, y los golpeteos cesaron.

-Qué raro.- susurró Gaara.- Mejor nos vamos a dormir. Ya buscaremos a Tutsi mañana.

Empezaron a tantear las paredes para guiarse hacia la escalera, cuando los golpeteos volvieron. Y esta vez eran tan fuertes que podían sentir las bisagras crujir.

-Gaara, anda a ver quien es- dijeron Kankuro y Temari al unísono.

-Eh… no creo que sea nadie…- dijo el aludido. Justo entonces la manija de la puerta empezó a moverse haciendo unos ruidos insoportables.

-Debe ser uno de los aldeanos locos.- dijo Kankuro.- Anda dale su merecido, Gaara.

El hermano menor dio unos pasos a tientas, y Temari soltó un grito: una mano rompió la luna de la ventana y empezó a tratar de abrir la puerta con la manija de adentro.

-¡Golpeen la mano!

Kankuro le tiró un jarrón a la mano, y esta se despegó del brazo y empezó a arrastrarse hacia Gaara.

-¡Dios mío!- dijo este, y trató de pisar a la mano, y esta se le subió por una pierna.- ¡Temari, mátala con tu abanico!

-¡Pero, cómo!- exclamó ella

-¡Pues golpéame la pierna o algo!

Temari golpeó la pierna con su abanico y la mano saltó y se trepó a su hombro. Entonces, el cuerpo que estaba afuera acercó su cabeza a la ventana lentamente a contraluz. Temari y Kankuro se quedaron petrificados. Gaara ya estaba petrificado.

El silencio se quebró con la voz rasposa del cuerpo, que dijo con una risa malvada:

-¡Era una broma…!

La luz se encendió y los hermanos vieron a Shikamaru sentado tranquilamente en el sillón. Luego de unos segundos, el ninja empezó a desternillarse de risa.

-TUTSI TUTSI… - dijo Temari, hinchándose con aire

Shikamaru la miró sonriendo. Se acercaron y se abrazaron, y casi se podía oír la canción de Gai.

-¿Quieren comer algo?- preguntó.

-No, gracias.- dijo Gaara, con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo si.- respondió Temari de buena gana.

Prepararon un mixto y lo metieron al horno para que se calentara un poco. La cocina olía bien y Gaara se acercó poco después para pedirle a Shikamaru que le preparara un mixto igual al de Temari.

Sacaron del horno el mixto de Temari y metieron el de Gaara, y de un momento a otro volvía a reinar la oscuridad en la casa.

Todos se quedaron petrificados.

-Ja, ja… muy gracioso, Tutsi- dijo Temari

-Muy graciosos ustedes, diría yo- respondió él con voz sorprendida.- Saben que a mi no me da miedo la oscuridad.

-Disuélvela. Shikamaru, ya no nos asusta.- dijo Kankuro.- El mixto de Gaara está a medio hacer.

-Idiotas, - susurró Shikamaru- esta vez no soy yo.

Lamento haberme demorado tanto! Es que he tenido exámenes casi todos estos días.

Espero que les guste el capítulo, ya falta poco para que esto termine.

Le dedico el capítulo a Dekatsuki Inuchika de todo corazón :D

Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora, y a los que me dejan reviews. Realmente dan ganas de continuar.


	7. El día acaba

Séptimo capítulo

La oscuridad no era completa: quedaban los rayos de luna que entraban a través de las rendijas de la puerta principal.

Shikamaru nunca lo habría admitido, pero estaba más que asustado. Temari, Kankuro y Gaara aguardaban impacientes a que se acabara el genjutsu que, según ellos, había puesto Shikamaru.

Y no salieron de su estupor cuando una voz cavernosa pero muy conocida les habló:

-No tengan miedo…

Ninguno creía haber escuchado algo tan tétrico en toda su vida. Un ruido horrendo hizo saltar a Gaara.

-Ay, perdonen.- dijo Kankuro en voz baja. –Se me cayó la wafflera.

Como si no fuera suficiente, las cortinas se cerraron. La oscuridad, si antes no era tan negra, ahora presionaba los globos oculares hacia adentro.

Shikamaru le dio la mano a Temari, que empezó a estrujársela hasta que el chico sintió que se le despegaban los dedos.

Gaara se sentó en una esquina, susurrando palabras sin sentido aparente.

-Shikamaru… ¿Qué es el amor para ti?

-¿…Gai sensei?- preguntó el aludido, creyendo que era el Ninja de Konoha el que estaba detrás de toda esa situación.

-El amor es Gai sensei.- afirmó la voz con sorna

-¡No, no!

-¿Entonces?

Gaara y Kankuro habían dejado de hablar en voz baja y ahora lo miraban intensamente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, curiosos pero con miedo.

-Bueno, no le diré nada.- respondió Shikamaru- si no me dice quién es.

-Como quieras. No me iré- respondió la voz en tono de estar dispuesto a esperar sentado.

Luego de media hora, Shikamaru sentía que le salían várices en las pantorrillas.

-El amor es una forma de violencia que te obliga a pensar.

-¡Qué romántico!- exclamó la voz burlonamente.- No me iré. Esa es la patraña más grande que he escuchado en mi vida.

-¿O sea que lo que sientes por mi es una violencia pensativa?

-No, solo digo que el amor es una forma de violencia que te obliga a pensar, y no en el sentido malo, sino en el competitivo.

-Claro, tú y tu personalidad competían por mí.

-Vaya, vaya, la parejita está peleándose…- comentó la voz.

-No es verdad, solo estamos discutiendo pacíficamente.- aclaró Shikamaru y miró a Temari con los ojos rebosantes de amor… aunque estaba oscuro.

-¡Discutiendo pacíficamente! ¡Esto es la guerra!- Gaara y Kankuro estaban pasmados.- Mentira, Tutsi.

-¿Tutsi es Shikamaru Nara?

-Sí.

-Todo esto está perdiendo sentido…- dijo la voz con tono aburrido, seguidamente la luz se prendió y vieron a la persona más inesperada, o tal vez no: -Soy Baki.

-En fin…- murmuró Gaara luego de que el shock inicial hubiera empezado a esfumarse. Las luces se encendieron, y apareció Baki sentado en el sillón de lo más tranquilo.

-Buenas noches.- saludó.- Shikamaru, venía a avisarte que tu aldea te necesita. Temari, Gaara, Kankurou; ustedes también prepárense.- mientras hablaba, la cortina de su cara se sacudía en un vaivén fastidioso para cualquier espectador.

Pasó una rafaga de viento y Baki dijo:

-¡Maldición! Odio esta maldita cortina en mi cara. No hay nada mas impráctico.

-Pero, ¿Cuál es la misión?-preguntó Shikamaru

-Tienen que ir al país del estiércol a resolver un misterio-respondió Baki mientras Kankurou le alcanzaba una taza de té. Mirando a Shikamaru y a todos en general a través del humo, continuó:- El país del estiércol prefiere no decir exactamente de qué se trata su misión a personas que no esten involucradas. Partirán mañana por la noche. Tengan cuidado, podría ser una trampa.

Temari tomó la mano de Shikamaru en plan preocupado. Este simplemente le dijo:

-Vamos a dormir.

Subieron las escaleras y se fueron cada uno a su cuarto. Bajo su almohada, Shikamaru encontró un cangrejo vivo. Tuvo que salir en pijama a la fosa marítima para ponerlo en libertad. Supuso que era otra broma de Gaara y Kankurou. Al regresar, Temari estaba en el cuarto de Shikamaru.

-¿A dónde fuiste?

Para no darle problemas en que pensar, Shikamaru alegó que había tenido unas ganas locas de comer chocolate así que fue a comprarlo.

Se sentó al costado de su novia y le dio un beso en la mejilla, otro en la esquina de los labios y otro en la boca.

-¿Lo de las faldas era mentira, no Temari?

-Ah… si.

-Me sentía como una niña de seis años con esa ropa puesta- comentó Shikamaru.-¿Toda esa ropa solo la compraron para hacerme esa broma?

Temari se rió

-No, tonto. Es mi ropa de cuando era pequeña.

Una tibieza y ternura nunca antes vistas se apoderaron del corazón de Shikamaru y estuvo a punto de hacer algo totalmente en desacuerdo con su forma de actuar. Imaginarse a Temari de pequeña, con el atuendo que él se había puesto ese día…

-¿Puedes mostrarme fotos de cuando eras pequeña?

Temari asintió. Luego le dio un beso corto a Shikamaru y se levantó.

-Buenas noches, Tutsimaru.

-Sueña con los angelitos, cara de rodilla.- Temari se rió y le lanzó cariñosamente una bota militar a su novio, quien por suerte la esquivó.

Cuando se quedó solo, se deshizo la coleta, se desenrredó el pelo y en cuanto cerró los ojos, echado en ese raro camastro, se quedó dormido.

Ninguno de los ninjas sabía qué tipo de misión les esperaba.


End file.
